Vodka Makes It All Sound Better
by Hartabound
Summary: Logan couldn't possibly be talking 'bout the Kamasutra with her right....right?


_A/N: Here's my disclaimer thingy, don't own, don't sue... This is a story written in the same vein as 'Scream It Out For Me Baby,' if you've read that ya know what to expect, humour and plenty of kissing!_

* * *

**Vodka Makes It All Sound Better**

Marie stepped out of the room and scratched her head; and it had nothing to do with the hard flunkin' out she'd just been doin'.

Damn Logan he always had a way with messin' with her, but now she was sure he was jus' being cruel. See it all started that night she'd had that long drunken conversation with Jubes, truth was they'd been pissed out their heads most of that evening, one final fling before they had to knuckle down hard for their exams. They'd sneaked in through her bedroom window, wantin' to avoid Scott, their fearless leader, a decent guy, but with a stick shoved so far up his ass that he wouldn't know how to loosen up even if they tied him down and emptied a keg of beer down his throat, sort of like the keg they'd just drowned in.

Marie's foot had ended up getting' caught in the blind and she'd stumbled to the floor, and both of them ended up laughing and sputtering trying hard to hold onto their bladders, and shushing each other, Jubes had tried pull her up but ended up getting tangled as well, in the end they'd both just collapsed on the floor, laughing hard enough to wake the dead.

Life was good, great friends, and a mutation she was slowly starting to get the hang of, if only…now if she could jus' get that bid dumb ox of a Wolverine to see how much better it could be for both of them.

That longing jus' 'bout killed her buzz, she sniffed a little, a glum expression settling on her face, Jubes stopped giggling long enough to look at her. She'd known Marie long enough by now to see jus' what the problem was, 'damn you Logan, short of a quick sharp kick to the goodies, I'm beginnin' to doubt you're ever gonna see what this girl can do for you.'

There was only one thing for it, she stood up and pulled a reluctant Marie with her, she plopped her down on the bed and headed for her drawer, reaching far behind, she pulled the drawer out completely, and took the bottle she'd taped to the back it.

She grinned and Marie couldn't help but join her, contraband, stiff assed Scott had yet to sniff out their latest stash, yep there was only one thing for it, drink yourself stupid.   
They talked or rather slurred long into the night, talked 'bout Logan, talked 'bout Jubes love life, that Cajun of hers who had her dizzy, and made it through the night, somehow still laughing.

'Ya know, ah…hic…ah'm so dwunk…hic wight now…!' Marie giggled out at last, in between the hiccups and unladylike belching.

Jubes raised the bottle of vodka and toasted her, 'Yeah...you go chi… hic…chica!' She yelped so hard and so fast that she fell backwards off the bed landing hard, 'Ow… gal…I think I broke ma ass….!'  
And they laughed again, at Jubes sprawled on her backside and Marie leaning over the bed to look at her.

'Gawd…wha' ah…hic…rouldn't give to be all over Logan…wight now…hic….ah'd take this rottle and…pour it all over him…hic…and then…then…ah'd…hic rick it all off!'  
She rushed out those last words, her face grinning and dreamy.

Jubes could only stare, and then start laughing again, 'Gal if ya do that bad ass Rogan…hic might just wake up to ya …hic, lucky bastar'…hic..!'

Neither of them was in the right state to hear the sound of feet slowly turning away from their door, the sound of someone growling, someone who'd been listening to every drunken word.

* * *

She'd woken up at the ungodly hour of midday and after an hour of rollin' round the room headed to the library wearing thick sunglasses, leaving a still passed out Jubes in bed.Their drunken debauchery the night before was playin' havoc with her, but furry tongue and achin' head aside she had to study, academic genius she was not. 

'Sides if they spent the rest of the day in bed, Scott would end up getting' suspicious and an irate team leader was not what she needed right now. Large cup of coffee in hand she headed for the library, all that peace and quiet awaiting her.

The place was all but deserted, the rest of the X-kids having been awake for hours, she plopped down heavily into the chair, spreading the books out in front of her and trying to make sense of the words in front of her. Funny, she shook her head, but nope, they still merged into one dark blur, blowing out a frustrated breath she rested her head on the book and promptly fell asleep again.

So here she was stepping out of the room and trying to hold onto the last of her stomach, who would have thought Doc McCoy would have sprung a pop quiz on their asses' right after she'd been rudely awoken by a laughing Kitty and a smug Booby who'd shoved little ice-cubes down the back of her shirt.

The cold sensation had jolted her awake, a sheet of paper stuck to the side of her face from when she'd drooled on it, damn ice-prick she'd almost kicked his ass for that little stunt, probably would have it hadn't been for him reminding her of the next class.

* * *

A little test on theoretic, and she still couldn't shake that buzzing in her brain, looking around her stupidly as everyone else scribbled their pencils scraping hard across the papers, every scratch grating on her nerves, reminding her that her paper was still blank. In the end she just winged it, getting by on sheer luck, vowing to study from now on, no more heavy drinkin' and late nights with Jubes, uh-uh no how, no way. 

She was the last one to get up and hand her paper to the Doc, he smiled reassuringly at her and all she could mange was a weak nod of the head in return.

And that's when it happened, she'd slumped out of the room, head down, shoulders sagging and that's when she bumped into Logan. He held her 'bout the arms, steadying her as his strength threatened to knock her off her feet, she looked up at him all flustered and he grinned at her. She turned to walk down the long corridor.

'Hey kid…' And then he said, she was sure he'd said it, 'how was the sex…?'

She whirled to face him, her eyes staring wide, her mouth hangin' open, clearing her throat and shaking her head, she asked him, 'Uhhh, what was that?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Ah said how was the test?' He stepped closer to her, as she shut her eyes tightly and shook her head again, 'ya did have a test right, the ice-kid was jus' talkin' 'bout it.'

Marie tried to smile, right the test, of course, how'd she end up thinkin' he'd said sex? Damn drink, maybe she was still hung-over.

'The test right…yeah, it was ok…' she breathed out, trying to shake her head clear. He stepped in line with her as she made her way towards her dorm room.

'That top you're wearin' makes me think of the Kamasutra…' she practically choked at that, he had said that right? She wasn't hearing things right, no way, she wasn't still that drunk.

The 'Kamasutra', he'd said that right, she was sure of it, 'What was that, did ya jus' say…?' She could only stare at his damn grin as he looked at her his eyebrows arched, not seeing what her confusion could be.

'Ah said that top really suits ya…' He laughed a little at her, 'ya alright Marie, ya seem a little lost.'

She struck a finger in her ear and wiggled it 'bout, was she hearing things? She must have been, no way was Logan gonna mention the Kamasutra to her, sexual positions? What the hell was she thinkin', God maybe last night she'd fried more brain cells than she'd thought, what sort of vodka was Jubes handin' out?

She shook her head one last time before she walked quickly, wanting to hide away, get back under the covers of her bed again, anything to forget 'bout today.

'Hey Marie, ya look hot…!' He called out to her as she left, and that did it, no way she'd misheard that, whirling back she stomped up to him.

'Did ya jus' say ah look hot?' she'd demanded of him, her eyes blazing. He smiled still and nodded, ah-ha so she hadn't been hearin' things he had asked her 'bout…about sex? Her mouth fell open and she stared at him, he'd talked 'bout the Kamasutra!

She took a deep, deep breath and tried to calm her erratic heartbeat, ok…ok just breathe she reminded her self, and ask him again, and she did.

He nodded along emphatically, 'Yep, ah said ya look hot, its hitting nearly 90 outside Marie and you're dressed to the nines, loosen up a little, at least get rid of the scarf…' he tugged at the material she wore around her neck now more out of habit than anything else. 'Everybody gets it, you're scared of hurtin' someone but don't worry 'bout it, the rest of the damn X-kids know to be careful round ya by now, and if they don't ah'll give them a very gentle reminder…'

He smiled at her and she all but cried, it hadn't meant what she thought, he'd been talking 'bout the weather, of course he'd had, nothing to do with her, it never did. And she felt the sharp jabs of pain again, nothin' to do with the drink this time and every thing to do with the longing he couldn't seem to understand.

Her hopes always seemed to be such a waste, she turned away from him sharply, an unwanted tear starting at the corner of her eyes, she brushed it away with the back if her hand, sniffing hurriedly, the age old heartache returning, never mind how many brain cells she'd kill she needed Jubes vodka now.

She practically ran towards her room, her feet skipping lightly over the corridor, her chest tightening, damn ya Logan. She was barely half way there when she felt the strong arm grab her around the waist, she squealed loudly as her books fell to the floor and she felt herself pulled into the store room.

She was pushed roughly against the wall, and hands, warm hands, _his_ hands moved over her, across her now wet tear stained cheek, down along her neck, and over her top. Here they latched onto her taut nipples, working in slow circles, tugging gently and she melted, against that wall, into his arms and into his touch.

She felt his breath, the scent of warm whiskey and cigars, against her neck, before his mouth latched onto the pulse in her neck; he kissed her gently, taking her flesh between his lips, teasing and moistening, and she could do nothing but groan as the hot wetness against her throat mirrored the heat pooling between her legs.

'Logan…you're a bastar', ya know that right…?' He smiled as he kissed her, his mouth probing, his lips welcoming, his tongue exploring. He nodded as she swore at him, she had been right, of course she had, 'bout everything she thought he'd said, he'd been listening at their door, and he'd waited a long time to have her like this.

He'd held back long, needing to know if he'd get it right, not wanting to frighten her off, wanting this, needing this to be just perfect.  
He pressed his forehead against hers, the both of them realising for the first time that her control was working, it was holding better than either of them could have hoped. She wrapped her arms about his neck and shook her head at him, still just a little pissed off that he could have played his game with her.

He laughed, 'Sorry darlin' but couldn't resist teasin' ya just a little…' He kissed her again, 'but ya know ah got an idea 'bout makin' it jus' right.' He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a bottle of the same vodka she'd shared with Jubes the night before, he smiled wickedly at her, 'What was that ya said 'bout licking it off?' he whispered huskily.

He waved the bottle in front of her before putting it away again, stepping away from her and helping her smooth down her top and hair, he pushed her towards the door, patting her affectionately on the ass, 'But darlin' ain't no way you're gonna be flunkin' any more tests…so go study, there'll be plenty of time for the liquor.'

He whispered the last words to her like a promise, and she grinned stupidly even as he pushed her out of the store room. Now she practically walked on air as she floated down to her room. Opening the door, she leaned against it as she shut it and sank to the floor, still grinning and blushing from head to foot.

Jubes only just managing to lift her head from her pillow looked across at Marie sitting on the floor, her longs legs stretched out in front of her, her head resting back against the door and her grin lighting up the room. She nodded in recognition of the happy dazed look Marie wore, and she laughed, 'that good huh chica…? Lucky bastar'….'


End file.
